


Initiative

by yagakat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dominant!Yixing, EXO - Freeform, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I LOVE KAIXING OKAY, I'm Bad At Titles, KaiXing, M/M, OT3, OT4, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagakat/pseuds/yagakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sounds coming from the other end of the bed are filthy. But Jongin can’t bring himself to look over, too overwhelmed by the sight right in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> Here's 4k of poorly-written smut I came up with drowning in Kaixing feels. Also: I suck at titles. Also: Jongin's backbend in Monster is the best thing ever.

The sounds coming from the other end of the bed are filthy. 

But Jongin can’t bring himself to look over, too overwhelmed by the sight right in front of him.

Yixing is pulling his shirt off his shoulders, and the expanse of tight, delicious skin on display is too distracting. The anticipation of having all that at his fingertips erupts goose bumps along Jongin’s arms and down his own chest. A flick of Yixing’s wrist sends the shirt to the floor. Then he’s crawling over Jongin, angling their hips together, meeting the other’s lips with his own, and all Jongin can hear are the wet sounds of their kisses as Yixing presses closer and closer.

 

 

When Joonmyun had suggested they invite another couple to join them, Jongin had been apprehensive at first.

And it was definitely a surreal experience, being with another couple for the first time, watching his boyfriend get head from another man. But he couldn’t deny how good they looked, Yixing’s boyfriend Sehun being passed between Joonmyun and Yixing. Or how hot it made him, the flex of Yixing’s muscled thighs, his merciless pace as he fucked his boyfriend into the mattress.

Yixing was Joonmyun’s friend from the office. They’d had a brief thing, Joonmyun said, before he met Jongin and before Sehun came into the picture. Jongin had only met the mild-mannered Chinese man and his boyfriend a couple of times when they began whatever this thing was between them. One glance and Jongin had to admit that the two of them were undeniably gorgeous, Yixing especially so with dark, penetrating eyes, a lean, muscular frame, and a sexy dimpled smile. When the four of them met up for dinner dates, Yixing made quiet small talk with Jongin over their mutual love of dance, asking him about his work or his studies in soft, accented Korean, always polite if not reserved.

Quite a contrast from the owner of the fingers now teasing down the crack of Jongin’s ass, of the mouth nipping at Jongin’s neck. A particularly sharp bite has the younger burying his face in a muscular shoulder with a gasp, cheeks flushing as he feels Yixing chuckle.

 

 

It had taken them a while, several months of these meetings, to wind up in this position. Joonmyun had suggested trying it just the three of them once, thinking Sehun’s absence might quell Jongin’s nerves, his odd shyness and hesitation around Yixing, hoping to make him more comfortable without the man’s boyfriend watching.

And Jongin had to contend that Joonmyun spreading his legs for Yixing was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. The image of his boyfriend, always so dominant between the two of them, on his hands and knees, begging for _harder_ , _faster_ , _more_. The image of Yixing pushing his cock in and out of Joonmyun with strong thrusts, one hand in the Korean man’s blond locks, keeping his head back. It all left Jongin panting and hard.

But he stubbornly kept himself back, hand working himself over clumsily as he watched Yixing edge his boyfriend closer and closer to orgasm. Yixing had crooked his finger at one point, never slowing his thrusts, beckoning Jongin over, and it took a minute for the younger man’s brain to catch up with the meaning of the gesture. He’d scrambled forward, face flushed and eyes darting between the two of them.

“Jongin-ah, please join us. Pretty please.” Yixing had asked, hips never stopping their steady rhythm as he changed positions, pulling Joonmyun back until he was nestled in his lap.

“Joon is so, _so_ close,” he’d whispered, pressing a kiss into the tangle of Joonmyun’s hair where his head had fallen against his shoulder.

He’d stilled just long enough to let Jongin fit his mouth over Joonmyun’s cock and then resumed, thrust picking up speed, eliciting drawn-out moans from Joonmyun as he was fucked deeper and deeper into the warm heat of his boyfriend’s mouth. The first taste of Joonmyun’s cum had triggered Jongin’s own orgasm, and his muffled grunts had mixed with the sounds of Joonmyun’s release. 

Yixing fucked Joonmyun through it, cuming himself a few moments later, faced buried in Joonmyun’s neck.

Afterwards, Jongin watched through a fuzzy, post-orgasm haze as Yixing carefully arranged a fucked-out Joonmyun on their bed, getting up and returning with washcloths — all caring and gentleness as he’d offered one to Jongin and used the other to clean Joonmyun up.

And even as he’d kissed his boyfriend goodnight and let his tired body drift to sleep, Jongin couldn’t settle the weak tightness in his stomach. The odd sense of jealousy, wondering what it would’ve been like if he’d been brave enough.

If Yixing had come to him.

 

 

Yixing works his way down Jongin’s body, mouth and fingers lingering at his collarbones, his nipples, the soft expanse of his tummy. He teases, giving the underside of the younger man’s dick a lingering peck that has it twitching and Jongin canting his hips up instinctively.

“Easy. So sensitive, Jongin-ah.”

Yixing presses the words into his bellybutton, and Jongin buries his face in his hands, letting his head fall back against the pillow with a whimper, embarrassed again by his body’s overreaction. Peeking down at Yixing through his fingers, he feels awkward, acting like some bumbling teenage virgin, but all he sees are Yixing’s gentle eyes as his lips and fingers move lower.

Jongin feels warm all over, any sensation giving way to the pleasant buzz in his stomach, but the first press of cool finger at his entrance still has him stiffening.

And Yixing must feel him tense because he works his way back up, making a soothing sound against Jongin’s lips and licking into his mouth softly. They kiss until Jongin is panting, his fingertips dragging down Yixing’s shoulders. When the older man pulls away with a wet pop, he tilts Jongin’s head to the side with his other hand, deliberately, so the younger man gets an eyeful of what’s going on next to them, then returns his attention to his neck.

On the opposite side of the bed, Joonmyun is fingering Sehun open. The younger man is on all fours, ass pushing back against Joonmyun's fingers. His boyfriend’s hands palm at the soft flesh, periodically coming down with a resounding smack — a habit Yixing had shown him, encouraging Joonmyun to slap harder, more often.

“Sehunnie likes it just like that,” Yixing had said, landing a sharp slap against Sehun's left cheek, “He’ll take it just like that.”

Jongin remembers how the visual and the low, commanding tone of Yixing's voice had shot straight to his dick.

Each motion of Joonmyun’s hand has a moan bursting out of Sehun, and from this angle, Jongin can see the younger man’s heavy cock swaying between his legs. The distraction has its desired effect as any tension in Jongin’s body melts under sizzling heat. Yixing’s slid back between his legs, two fingers scissoring him open and teeth nipping marks into his tummy. A meaningful press of the tips of those fingers against Jongin’s insides has him jerking his head back with a hoarse gasp.

“Hyung…” he whimpers, breath catching at the way Yixing’s fingers work around the spot, touch purposely light.

“Hmm?”

“Please…” he hears his own voice break as Yixing’s fingers press down, moving closer to that sweet spot.

“Hyung…Yixing hyung, please. I need-… _oh_ , oh please!”

Yixing’s fingers press right into his prostate at the exact moment he tilts his head to lick a heavy stripe up Jongin’s cock, and all of Jongin's words give way to moans.

 

 

Yixing never pushed him, inside or outside of the bedroom. The older man had picked up on Jongin’s nervousness and hesitation and never made a move, waiting for Jongin to take the initiative, both to the other’s relief and frustration.

But he did take to watching him, eyes half-lidded and hot as they followed his movements from across the bed. Jongin could always feel Yixing’s gaze, so intense it felt like a physical press. And night after night, as his boyfriend bent him over, as Sehun sucked him off, he would try and fail to ignore the older man’s attention, pleased feeling humming in his chest without permission each time Yixing, buried balls-deep in Sehun or pounding into Joonmyun, would glance up and make eye contact.

 

They’d made out last time for the first time. Jongin had been the one to initiate it, finally snapping under the pull of Yixing’s eyes.

He’d lunged for him, and Yixing had responded immediately, pulling him closer and kissing deep and hard, tongue tracing Jongin's plush lips.

They hadn’t stopped kissing, Jongin sprawled naked on Yixing’s lap, even when Sehun shuffled near and did an impressive job of fitting his mouth over both of their cocks. Yixing had kept him close as their kisses turned sloppier with each bob of Sehun's head, until they were just panting into each other’s mouths. Sehun and his clever tongue were bringing him to orgasm, but all Jongin could focus on was Yixing, hyperaware of every hitch of his breath, of the sounds he made each time Jongin nipped at his lower lip.

When he felt the first wave of pleasure crash over him, he’d gone slack, body attempting to curl forward around Yixing, and the older man had bracketed steadying hands around his hips, holding him through it, swallowing all of Jongin's moans.  

 

 

This time, Jongin didn’t think twice, pulling Yixing to him the moment the four of them had stepped over the threshold of Joonmyun’s bedroom.

Yixing turns to reach for the condom, and a long, satisfied moan from Joonmyun draws Jongin’s attention to his right. At the other end of the large bed, Sehun is sinking himself completely on Joonmyun’s cock, strong, muscular thighs locked on either side of Joonmyun’s waist, keeping him in place as the older man allows his upper body to fall back against the pillows.

A strange heat curls in Jongin’s tummy as Sehun starts moving himself up and down Joonmyun’s shaft, rhythm speeding up quickly, his head thrown back and breathing shallow. Glancing over at his boyfriend, Jongin can see Joonmyun’s eyes glazed-over with lust. He looks completely wrecked, what little focus he can muster trained on where he disappears inside Sehun. His hands are still obsessed with the globes of the younger’s ass, fingers pinching weakly.

Sehun is usually monosyllabic and reserved just like Yixing, but he’s plenty loud during sex, moans, curses, and whimpers spilling out of him.

Yixing’s hand cups Jongin’s cheek, the motion pulling his attention away from the other couple.

“Jongin-ah. Look at me,” he purrs into Jongin’s ear, giving it a light nip before turning his head for a kiss.

It’s soft and sweet, and Jongin knows Yixing is trying to calm him. Soothe whatever jitters he still thinks Jongin has. But the gesture isn’t necessary. Jongin wants this. He wants Yixing. Has wanted him since that first night, when he saw for himself how the older man could seduce, how he was capable of taking his partner apart.

Jongin tries to show him just how much he wants, threading fingers into Yixing’s hair, pressing himself closer, chest to chest, and deepening the kiss. He can feel the hot press of the older man’s cock against his hip, and he pushes forward experimentally, the pressure delicious against his own erection. Yixing hisses, pulling back at the motion and pushing the condom he'd retrieved into Jongin’s hand. The younger man grabs it with weak fingers, head spinning as he meets Yixing's gaze, arousal lacing itself through the butterflies in his stomach. He feels flushed, hot all over. He's sure he must look a mess.

“I'd like to have you tonight, Jongin.” Yixing mumbles, low but clear. His fingers come up to brush strands of sweaty hair away from Jongin’s face. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

Jongin can only moan in response, nodding furiously as he finds Yixing’s mouth again, frantic and needy all of a sudden. The older man indulges him in a few more kisses before he pulls away, settling against the headboard and guiding Jongin on top of him. He curls his fingers back into Jongin’s hair, pressing wet kisses to his temple as the other fumbles with the condom.

The way the bed frame rocks from the force of Sehun and Joonmyun's lovemaking and the way Jongin's hands shake in nerves and anticipation are distracting. It takes him a few jerky tries, and a few more lazy kisses from Yixing, to roll the condom on the older man’s cock. The moment he does, he feels Yixing push forward, flipping their bodies over in one deft move and caging Jongin in below him.

Yixing slides inside him without preamble, in one fluid motion, muffling Jongin’s cries with his lips.

"That's it, baby. Open up for me."

He fucks into Jongin hard and fast and just a tad impatient, pace unforgiving from the start. Jongin's fingers tug weakly at the older man’s hair as he spreads his legs wider, pliant, taking all that Yixing gives him, eyes slipping closed, losing himself to the rhythm of their hips.

He's so far gone that when Yixing's motions come to a halt, abrupt and out of nowhere, Jongin actually whines.

He attempts to restart the rhythm, pushing his hips against Yixing’s, but the older man presses down, effectively stilling them both. When he cracks an eye open, Yixing’s watching him with that same intense stare he's been leveling at him for weeks, but there’s a new smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

_Tease._

He remains still and silent for way too long, just staring down at Jongin, who starts to fidget, disgruntled and confused. Another whine, louder and more childish, finally has the older man moving with a chuckle, leaning forward to kiss the pout from Jongin’s face.

“Cute.”

 

 

Jongin knows he's used to being spoiled, pampered in and out of bed.

Joonmyun is a natural caretaker, resilient and strong but bending easily to accommodate to other's needs. He’s the perfect boyfriend, supportive and sweet, the type to always apologize first after a fight, constantly full of cheesy words and romantic gestures.

Even now, when what they’re all doing is decidedly not sweet or romantic, Joonmyun still finds the time to be both. Jongin catches glimpses out of the corner of his eye of his boyfriend coaxing a dazed Sehun down for bouts of soft, lingering kisses, moments of reprieve as the elder’s hands run soothingly along the younger mans’ back, hips working to meet Sehun’s increasingly frantic thrusts.

Joonmyun and his caring, romantic nature are always happy to indulge. Always happy to do the heavy lifting, weak to the sight of a pout or a whispered please. But Yixing...

Yixing is different.

With repeat meetings, Jongin found himself more comfortable in their arrangement.

Six months in, dinner and movie dates with the other couple are an expected part of his routine. And although sex nights with Joonmyun are always great, sex nights with Joonmyun, Yixing, and Sehun are even better.

But even as he feels himself getting more comfortable around Yixing — dragging him out to the dance floor at clubs, ganging up on him with Sehun for merciless teasing, learning how much aegyo it takes to wheedle out ice cream or the occasional peck on the cheek — he can’t bring himself to show that same level of intimacy when the four of them are getting down to it, stumbling into the bedroom and pulling clothes off.

There’s something wild about Yixing, about his type — dominant, dangerous and alluring in the best way.

Maybe it’s the contrast between Yixing’s everyday persona and the way he transforms in bed. Movements that are random and slow becoming hard and purposeful. Eyes that are normally soft and a little spacey taking on a sharp, dangerous glint. Jongin has trouble reconciling the two images he sees. Despite how close they’ve gotten, Yixing is still a mystery to him, a puzzle Jongin's intimidated to try and desperate to solve.

 

 

They've shifted position, Yixing settling Jongin in his lap, hips working tirelessly in and out.

Jongin feels himself sink deeper on Yixing's cock, the tip hitting closer, just shy of his prostate at this angle. The older man's hand is working Jongin’s shaft over, finger dipping into the slit, and Jongin moans at the overwhelming sensation of being fucked and jerked off at the same time. He feels himself starting to come apart, torn between being on edge, impatient for his orgasm and never wanting this delicious ache to stop.

When Yixing’s thrusts start to slow and his hand leaves Jongin’s cock, the younger’s eyes and mouth fly open, ready to protest again. But all that comes out is another throaty moan as Yixing brings his fingers to Jongin’s lips, smearing them with his own precum and dipping inside his mouth.

“Lick.”

Jongin’s tongue presses forward to lathe gently against Yixnig’s fingertips.

Despite what people may think, Jongin hadn’t experimented much before he met Joonmyun, and his boyfriend’s not into giving head. He’s never tasted himself before.

“Good boy.”

Yixing’s fingers come back to Jongin’s dick, swiping even more translucent liquid off the tip. He sucks at his own fingers, lapping it up, before leaning back for another kiss. Jongin’s heart is thundering in his chest, cock growing impossibly harder as he feels the precum passing between them — all of it a mess of lips, and teeth, and tongue, and _holy fuck_. He clutches harder at Yixing’s shoulders, mind reeling. He’s never been this turned on.

“So good, Jongin-ah,” Yixing whispers against his sticky lips, his hips resuming their rhythm. “So, so sweet.”

Jongin’s cheeks flush with Yixing’s praise, the blush spreading to merge with the one on his chest. He’s panting and sweaty and so, _so_ close already. He reaches a hand down to jerk himself off, but Yixing slaps it away with a grunt. He grabs both of Jongin’s wrists in his, bending his arms behind his back. The motion pushes Jongin’s shoulders back and his chest and hips forward. He moans as he feels Yixing’s cock flex inside him.

“You’re going to cum just like this, Jongin-ah. C’mon, baby,” Yixing commands, shifting to hold Jongin’s wrists with one hand, his other one moving forward to Jongin’s hip, urging him to use his weight to slide up and down Yixing's cock. “ _Fuck_ , yeah.”

Yixing fucks him faster, and Jongin does his best to keep up. The older man pulls on Jongin’s wrists more and more, other hand coming up to support his lower back as he arches it, feeling the cock inside of him press deeper and deeper, hitting his prostate dead on. White hot pleasure spikes through Jongin’s body with every thrust. He feels Yixing’s labored breaths on his face as he pants with exertion.

When Yixing's somehow increases his pace, pounding into him harder and faster, the younger man gives up on meeting his thrusts, brain effectively too fried for coordination. He registers a shout from the other side of the bed — “ _Fuck I’m cuming! I’m cuming, hyu-…Fuck_!” — and then he’s numb to everything, mind and body only aware of the delicious abuse to his prostate and the sting of Yixing’s hips slapping against his ass, pain mixing with the pleasure.

Jongin doesn’t fight his orgasm, head tipping back, toes curling and body arching into a full backbend as he comes untouched. Another thing he’s never done before.

“ _Shit_ ,” Yixing breathes out as Jongin’s ass spasms around his cock. “Shit, yes. Good, good boy.”

His voice is hoarse and gruff, breathing labored, and he releases Jongin's wrists and pulls him closer, letting the younger boy collapse against his chest, cock still spurting white between them. Jongin lets his head drop on Yixing’s sweaty shoulder, riding out the waves of pleasure, his whole body trembling and jerking sporadically in Yixing's hold.

His hands come up to encircle the older man only once he feels his orgasm ebb. His lashes flutter weakly as he struggles to open his eyes, and his chest heaves as he tries to slow his breathing down, taking in deep, shallow gulps of air. _Holy shit_. His body won’t stop shaking, and he feels his ass continue to clench in weak aftershocks around Yixing's hard cock.

The older man has stilled, fingers of one hand trailing lightly down the knobs of Jongin’s spine, mouth pressing kisses to the top of Jongin’s head. The motion of Yixing’s shoulder moving up and down with his labored breaths is oddly soothing, and Jongin presses his lips to the bone. Just as he feels drowsiness creeping into his blissed-out brain, a loud swear from Joonmyun manages to rouse him. Yixing must feel him coming back to life because he tugs lightly on his hair, pulling his face up and moving the other hand from his spine to cup the younger man’s cheek.

“Hyung hasn’t come yet, Jongin-ah,” Yixing says.

His eyes show that ever-present calm intensity but his breathing is even more labored and the thumb he reaches out to trace Jongin’s bottom lip is shaky. Jongin can feel the cock inside him pulse, and he nods in understanding, pressing a sluggish peck to Yixing's fingertip.

As he pulls himself off of Yixing’s dick and out of his lap, he stumbles, still weak and on his way to sleepy. The older man’s strong grip steadies him, helping him onto all fours, ass in the air as he pulls the condom off of Yixing’s cock clumsily and sucks the hard shaft into his mouth.

The older man is dominant in this too. He’s not too rough, but he holds Jongin’s head firmly in place as he begins to fuck his mouth. Not letting up even when Jongin sputters, coughing, and has to remember to breathe through his nose. Jongin's hand comes up to massage at Yixing's balls, and Yixing hunches forward with a deep sigh, cursing under his breath as his fingers loosen in Jongin's hair. Another loud noise from Joonmyun reaches Jongin's ears, and he pulls off of Yixing's cock with a pop, moving to mouth and suck at the large vein on the side, head tilted to peek across the bed. 

Joonmyun has Sehun bent in half on the mattress, the younger man's long legs braced against Joonmyun’s shoulders. Sehun’s already cum, and Jongin can see that the same post-coital sleepiness is starting to take effect, but he’s still moving his hips weakly, mumbling something up at Joonmyun, trying to urge him to orgasm. The other man’s face is red, features contorted in pleasure, and Jongin can tell he’s close from the erratic way his hips move. Sehun must be clenching himself around Joonmyun because it doesn’t take long. Jongin watches, teeth grazing teasingly along the tip of Yixing’s dick, as his boyfriend’s hips give a few more deep pushes in and out before he slams his cock forward hard, collapsing on top of Sehun with a strangled moan.

 

Yixing, having noticed his distraction, pulls Jongin's head back sharply.

"I need you to be good for me, baby" he whispers, tone stern, sliding his dick back into Jongin's mouth in one motion.

Jongin bobs his head in time with Yixing's thrusts, allowing his jaw to go slack. He hears Yixing gasp when his cock hits the back of Jongin's throat. The sound turning into a full moan when Jongin swallows around him. The stretch is a bit much, and Jongin chokes, tears stinging his eyes.

He feels Yixing's fingers in his hair again, making to pull him off, but he grunts in protest and takes the initiative, lurching forward instead. His nose presses into Yixing's navel, and his hands come up to hold his hips, Yixing cuming in his mouth with a startled gasp of his name. 

He works to swallow every last drop, sucking the older man's cock clean.

Once they've both recovered, Yixing cards his fingers through Jongin's hair softly and coaxes him into a seated position.

"Thank you for tonight, Jongin-ah," he whispers, pressing gentle kisses all over Jongin's face. "Thank you for being so good."   

 

 

 

Sehun's already fast asleep, but Joonmyun has a washcloth ready when they crawl to join the other couple in the center of the bed. Yixing cleans Jongin and himself off, pressing a kiss to Sehun's forehead when he leaves the bed to throw the cloth and the condoms away. Jongin crawls under the covers, pecking his boyfriend on the cheek groggily before turning toward Yixing when he feels the older man slide in behind him.

He feels Yixing's arm wrap around his waist and presses his face into the older man's neck before he falls asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated - even on something as awkward and self-indulgent as this!


End file.
